vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravimon
Summary Gravimon is the general of the Earth-god Army of the "Big Death-Stars". It is a tactician that has the ability to freely manipulate gravity, and with that ability it has the ingenuity to survey the entire situation and control the course of the battle at will. The beauty of its plots are even said to be "ingenuity, as if gushing forth", so it makes sport of the enemy army by weaving formulaic tactics together with creative schemes. God Beast Digimon account for the majority of its army, which has overwhelming strength in terms of military power. Because it enjoys stimulating tactics, it uses the battlefield as Gravimon's testing ground. It is an investigative Digimon which continues to zealously research questions like, how many casualties can be produced easily, which tactic lets it listen to a multitude of screams, what creative scheme will surprise the enemy or ally as they die, which method will cause all of the opponents to die without shedding blood, and so on. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Gravimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon, One of the Big Death-Stars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate as long as his Digicore exists), Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Should be around the power of Mega level Digimon such as WarGreymon) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reaction (Comparable to Mega Digimon), possibly Infinite (Should likely be comparable to NeoMyotismon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Likely very high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Its 8 Tentacles Intelligence: Gravimon is stated to be a highly skilled tactician who has "the ingenuity to survey the entire situation and control the course of the battle at will". Gravimon is also stated to "make sport of the enemy army by weaving formulaic tactics together with creative schemes". Gravimon notably utilizes his full control over gravity to achieve victory. Weaknesses: Gravity Bang is a suicide move that will either do severe damage to Gravimon or kill him. It would take years for him to recover from it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Octa Gravity:' Manipulates the opponent's specific gravity with beams from its eight tentacles. It controls the opponent's gravity based on the flow of the battle, and can make them lighter or heavier. *'High Gravity Pressure:' It elastically extends both of its arms and burdens the opponent, compressing the opponent to their limit. *'Gravity Bang:' Concentrates the Digital World's gravity either on itself or in the form of an object of solid energy, then detonates all that energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Gravity Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Big Death-Stars Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 3